A Redo of the Buffy World
by These-Words-Are-My-Own77
Summary: I'm a HUGE buffy fan, but I always thought she was a little TOO preppy and her life before being a Slayer was Blah. So, adding my own little ideas and rewriting entire episodes. I'm gonna redo the Buffy, but don't worry almost all of the main characters
1. Chapter 1

**Title** – **Buffy the Vampire Slayer My Way**

**S****ummary** – I decided I wanted to change some stuff in the Buffy world. She still has her powers and all the normal people are there, its just I always thought she was a little too preppy and I wanted to add some adventure to her previously dull "before slayer" years. Oh, this is my first fanfic, so send lots of flames.

**Warnings**- About the same amount of violence and stuff as in the TV show, and some language.

**Authors Note** - / \ thoughts, the whole she thought, he thought, they thought thing can get REALLY old. And so I don't get sued. I don't own Buffy :sniffle: or any of the show, company, or dialogue that I use form the show. I am but a petty teen who like to write fanfiction.

**Chapter 1:** **The Beginning**

The wind ripped through the trees, sending eight-year old Buffy clutching for her dear life. Hands bleeding and hair tangled with sticks and leaves, she forced her head up against the powerful winds. This was why she was here. Why she had climbed up the towering tree. To see. She saw. Wave after wave came crashing down. The water swept over the village whose roots went back to the slave trade era, were now being degraded to splinters swept into the ocean.

"Buffy! Buffy, where are you?" her mother screamed, throat hoarse. She called against the winds.

Buffy looked down, there her mother's neck snapped back and forth, searching for her. Her precious daughter. She should call down. Scream. Assuring them, she was safe. She leaned over, opened her mouth…nothing. Silence. They wouldn't have been able to hear her anyway.

She sat there, watching the destruction before her. Miles away, a mere watcher. No remorse. No sorrow. This was nature's way. That's what her dad said. Destruction begot creation. There was always something new to take place of the old. Right?

**15 years l****ater…**

"Buffy can you hand me the chisel?" her mother, Joyce Summers, a renowned archeologist and ancient world expert, asked, hand held out by her back.

Buffy gazed at the toolbox. She remembered how quickly she had been entranced by their designs. Her parents had been quick as well to show her their proper uses and origins but she hadn't cared. To her if she didn't learn it herself it wouldn't stick. Something her parents never really caught on to.

"Buffy?"

"Oh sorry….um chisel right?"

She grabbed a rather pokey figure from the box, placing it carefully in her mother's hand.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah just tired."

"I told you not to stay up too late."

"It wasn't that I couldn't sleep."

"Something bothering you?"

Buffy thought.

/Yes of course, I haven't slept in weeks because these freiken nightmares. They're so real.\

"No, weird dreams that's all. Nothin to worry about."

"Ok, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure." This was a lie. She wasn't sure of anything. For months now, sleep had been avoiding her. She could barely close her eyes without seeing them. The monsters. The monsters that were only supposed to be in really cheesy movies wearing way too much make-up and crappy costumes. , except these guys were real. Real as real could get, and they seemed to think it was cool to bother me all night long.

/Mean vampires. Mean.\

**Coming up next…**

It was a traditional thing. Go out at night. Have your parents pack you down with survival equipment; ice picks, rope, flare, ext. Drop them on the way and have fun. Fun that most teenagers dreamed of. It was a tradition, and my parents were breaking it.

"No Buffy. No way. You're not going out there." My mother chastised, wading through the swampy waters.

"Dadddd?" I pleaded. He was the relaxant. A rule breaker. The person that considered anyone that didn't go out in a blizzard was a wuss. My last hope.

"No, your mother's right. There's some psycho murderer out there and you're not gonna be his next victim." Crush. There go my hopes. Crumpled into a ball and thrown into the trashcan. On the other hand...

/I think its time for a sneak out.\


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note - **Sorry this took so long and its so short, but I've been sick for a weak, and all of a sudden my teachers have gotten a sudden urge to weigh us down with more work -(.Longer one next time I promise.

**Ch 2 – Night Life…or Death**

It was a traditional thing. Go out at night. Have your parents pack you down with survival equipment; ice picks, rope, flare, ext. Drop them on the way and have fun. Fun that most teenagers dreamed of. It was a tradition, and my parents were breaking it.

"No Buffy. No way. You're not going out there." My mother chastised, wading through the swampy waters.

"Dadddd?" I pleaded. He was the relaxant. A rule breaker. The person that considered anyone that didn't go out in a blizzard a wuss. My last hope.

"No, your mother's right. There's some psycho murderer out there and you're not going to be his next victim." Crush. There go my hopes. Crumpled into a ball and thrown into the trashcan. On the other hand...

/I think its time for a sneak out.\

Creak. Look around. Another step. Creak. Look around again. I believe a slug just past me. Time for plan run run run!

Once I was out of sight and the camp had disappeared into the dense forest, I stopped running. I probably woke up the entire night life, luckily for me my parents resembled comatose patients when they slept. I fumbled around for my flashlight.

/There we go.\

The powerful beam lit up the forest, casting shadows all around. The wind blew against me.

/Should have brought a jacket. Bright Buffy. Bright.\

It would take about 45 minutes to get to the village. My parents had this nagging pet peeve, they sort of hated people. They were those die-hard nature fans that had fun while wading through swamp waters filled with gooey things that clinged to you. It was still a mystery to how they got together. My current theory is that they joined one of those dating services: I'm looking for someone who hates social action and would like to go explore the world, gooey swamps and all. I was a contradiction to them though. Everywhere I went I made some sort of friend and attended some sort of party, wethere it be the present Sun Goddess Dance or the exclusive, invitation only, London sewer parties. A contradiction, that has no clue were the trail went.

Crack! A twig broke. I snapped my head around. My breathe stopped, my heart slowed, I pressed my body against the tree and watched.

/This wasn't smart. I shouldn't have gone out.\

/Oh stop being such a baby. You can do this. You done this before.\

/NOT WITH A CRAZY MURDER ON THE LOSE! \

/So it does scare you? The tooth marks on the neck. The blood sucked out of them.? Remind you of something? Maybe the vampires you keep dreaming of? \

/Shut up! You're me remember? You're supposed to agree with me….oh god I'm talking to myself again.\

/Yeah little slow there aren't you?\

/Shh! It's getting closer.\

The figure came closer, passing through the dense forest into the moonlight.

"Shaloub! Thank God it's you I thought you weren't coming with that whole murder thing. Geeze you're pale. Are you sick?"

"Nah. It's nothing."

"O.K. So you lead, because I have no clue where I am."

"Follow me."

Shalob started into a windy course. He zipped past some trees whose branches were rotting off, then past a huge rock formation. It seemed like we would never stop walking but just when I was about to question him, we stumbled…correction I stumbled he gracefully walked onto the path.

"Are you sure your parents won't wake up and start looking for you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well it just wouldn't be as fun, if we had to worry about them looking for us."

"Trust me they're practically dead."

"Good."

I shook my head. Shaloub needed to relax a little.

"So how much longer till we get there? My legs are turning into jelly."

No answer.

"Shaloub!" I questioned the wind. He had disappeared. "Where are you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 - Fantasy Becomes Reality  
**

**Recently :**

**"So how much longer till we get there? My legs are turning into jelly."**

**No answer.**

**"Shaloub!" I questioned the wind. He had disappeared. "Where are you!"**

* * *

**Ch 3- Fantasy Becomes Reality  
**

The trees rustled. "Shaloub?" I called out, brining out a shadowed figure, the hairs on my next, prickled, just like in the movies, except there was no caffeine strung director about to say "Cut!", in stead an advancing body was coming towards me and the big hunking rock behind me, was gonna be a problem.

"Stop! She's mine!" a familiar voice rang out, the tome icy though. Shaloub, appeared from the trees, his body held tight, as if stricken.

"Shaloub, what's going on?" I pleaded, eyeing the halted man, still hidden by the dark.

"Buffy, I always liked you. From the day we met, you entranced me, but alas as a human I was too cowardly to admit it. "He spat out, circling me.

"Human? What do you mean, you're still human Shaloub."

"No, I'm stronger, smarter, and more powerful then I've ever been."

"Did you forget weirder?" I asked, more then a little confused about the events taking place.

Shaloub, smiled. "Of course, I knew you wouldn't believe me…without some proof." He snarled and with a shake of his head, his face became distorted, his forehead rigid, and his teeth grew long and sharp, gleaming in the moonlight. "Welcome to Vampire land."

I swallowed, but the lump in my throat wouldn't go down. My head kept telling me to run. I could almost imagine my entire body screaming inside, with little talk bubbles, saying "Run you stupid idiot." I didn't head their warning, I stood my ground, deriving a line from the many famous movies I'd seen. Simple,. And yet it held its own kinda elegance…sorta.

"What!"

Shaloub's accomplice, for lack of a better word, finally spoke. "Boss, can we just get this over with, the brawn's as dense as a rock."

"Who's in charge here?"

"You."

"Then shut up and let me do this."

"Excuse me, Sorry for breaking up this great family moment, but first I'm not dense," I stated in my own defense. "Second I've had enough of this "fun", so I'll be going now…bye." Not the desired outcome of the night I supposed, but, still educational nonetheless. Apparently, Shaloub, didn't think I had learned enough, though, because his unusually vice grip came to my arm.

'I can't let you go yet. I must finish what I came here to do."

"I think you have. You had your fun, did a few tricks to make your face all freakish, and made me wish I had stayed at the camp, like a good little girl. So all said and done, I think we should go our separate ways."

"No!" he shouted, tightening his grip. It was then his face came under the strongest of the moon's rays. I saw the detail and reality of his face, and realized, this was no parlor trick or Actor's Attics, face do. This was real. He was a vampire.

I started out slow, afraid now that any sudden moves, would bring out werewolves, or another creature maybe this time from the black lagoon.

"Shaloub, what happened?"

"So you're finally getting it?"

"I get it. You're a vampire…or I'm going crazy, not really sure which one seems better."

"I knew exactly what I wanted to do, when it happened, it was like everything became 10xs more clearer. I would sire you, and then we would go on to rule the world, hand in hand."

"Now wait a minute. You mean sire as make me all deathy? Like you?"

"Of course, we can't be together, unless."

"Who said anything about being together?"

"Don't you like me?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Not that way though, you're a friend, nothing more."

"But…"

"But, nothing. I'm leaving."

"If you won't be with me, then…you won't be with anyone!" he screamed making an attempt to grab me again. This time I was ready I side stepped him, turning around in a stance.

He regained his balance, his friend, getting ready to come at me.

"I'll get her. Stay back." Shaloub commanded.

My breathe started to quicken, I shifted from foot to foot, mimicking the circle, he had started. All of a sudden, he charged, and as if I had been graced all of a sudden with martial arts abilities I grabbed his head and slammed against my knee, rewarded with a thudding crack. Throwing him against the boulder behind me, I turned and readied myself for the other guy to attack.

/This is cool….Oh crap.\ The figure came hurling himself at me, I turned letting him go past me, but was met with a hard blow to the stomach, when he spun around. Another came, but this time I blocked it with my own arm and twisted until he fell to the floor. Wham! Shaloub fell against me pinning me to the ground. I squirmed to get out from under him, but his strength over came mine. I saw his mouth coming dangerously close to my neck. Struggling to keep at bay I quickly thought.

/O.K. Vampires are real, which would mean...come on I've seen Dracula twice! Yeah sure it was in French and Arabic, but think big picture…Stakes!\

Prying my arm from under his chest, I searched the cold dirt for a pointy perfect staking stick. I grabbed hold of something, not caring exactly what it was, and jammed it as hard as I could into the left area of his chest. His eyes showed the shock and then in one instant, Shaloub was gone, replaced by flowing dust. I scrambled off, trying to pat the stuff off, totally forgetting about the other vampire, who luckily had ran away. I took a second more to soak in the information and then started running, as fast as my legs could take me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recently: **

His eyes showed the shock and then in one instant, Shaloub was gone, replaced by flowing dust. I scrambled off, trying to pat the stuff off, totally forgetting about the other vampire, who luckily had ran away. I took a second more to soak in the information and then started running, as fast as my legs could take me.

Ch : 4 –

My feet pounded against the dirt, I felt my shoulder bleeding, red droplets flying with to the grounds. I let them, the numbing helped. It got me to camp; it let me burst into my parents tent, without thought of what they might think. It let me ramble on about vampires, Shaloub, and every weird dream that I had ever had. The numbingness took over when there was nothing else to say, letting me fall deep into unconsciousness, but when I needed it the most though, faced with the worried faces of my parents in a blinding white hospital room, all I had left was a biting headache and a scratchy gown to cover me.

I looked into their eyes and what I saw worried me. Something in them, told me their concern was past my physical state, and towards my mental one, of coarse later this was all confirmed with some clever snooping and reading of medical records. I found out that they believed I had a phychotic break, some sorta mental disease, all thanks to Grandma Etna. They thought I had hallucinated the whole thing, but then again who wouldn't? If a deranged, bleeding teenager, comes screaming into your tent, rambling on about vampires, there's only two answers. 1. Drugs, or 2. Crazy. My parents chose the second one after recieving my tox test…and itwasn't all that fun.

**3 months later…**

I hate this place. There's no trees to climb, no villages to meet crazy people, who want to suck your blood, not even a swamp to wade through. I was in L.A. and it sucked.

After the incident- as my parents had affectionately tagged it- they figured I was in need of stability. Yes, shipping us off to the land of malls and botox; I'm liturally swimming in the stabability, heh.

It was too loud

It was too quiet

There were too many people.

There were too many stores.

Too many cars.

And our house…A HOUSE!

The few weeks there, I went into a TV land. Watching show after show: Law and Order, ER, info-mercials, and lots of reruns from FRIENDS. I secluded myself into the dingy basement, flopped onto a Lazy Boy recliner, and drowned out the world. This arrangement worked for awhile, sorta.

I don't think about my world, but the 12 others on TV. Mine came back right about the time when my jeans were getting too tight, and my bed creaked under my weight every time, I dared travel through the "Parent Zones" to sleep in my bedroom.

So, on a Saturday morning I put on my stiff running shoes the ones with the "outlawed" pink stripe, and went out, leaving a 5:00AM and coming back, sweaty and legs like jelly. Sure, every breath sounded like a cat dieing, and the 20 mere steps that it took to get to my bedroom, almost made me faint. I felt good…I finally felt alive. In all these changes, turning from the coach potato to Miss. Hyperactive, I almost forgot about why i was there...why fashion had suddenly changed from lose cargos to short skirts and scrunches….then again I said almost


End file.
